Gwen 10: Defender of Earth
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: What if in an alternate universe Gwen Tennyson got the Omnitrix instead of Ben? Join Gwen as she recovers from tragedies and conquers threats from both Earth and space. This is a prequel of sorts to the Omniverse story arc within my other story: Ben 10: Bride To Be: Volume One. Rated M for strong language and some violent situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Gwen 10: Defender of Earth

Chapter 1: The Introduction

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter One of the Gwen 10 spin-off story! So while you guys are waiting for Volume Two to come out, the first chapter of this story can tide you over. Well, at least I hope it will.

* So the story is going to start off with Gwen 10's "Origin Story", as she described her upbringing to Ben Prime. After that, I'm not sure where the story will go, but I'll figure it out as we go down the line. I can't exactly say whether or not you guys actually wanted the Gwen 10 spin-off story, but honestly, who wouldn't want to see it? As csgt once said, Gwen 10 is the Spider-Gwen of the Ben 10 universe that I've set up. Well, he said something along those lines, I think.

* Also, one more thing before I start the story, this story is in an alternate universe apart from Bride To Be. So as there may be references to Bride To Be here and there, this story won't crossover into the Bride To Be until the Omniverse: Prologue and Omniverse story arcs that this story will have. Speaking of Bride To Be, if any of the readers haven't read Bride To Be: Volume One, I would recommend it. You don't have to, but reading that story up until the end of Omniverse might help you understand this story a little better. Just a friendly recommendation!

* So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the Gwen 10 spin-off story!

 _Gwen_

 _Earth-85_

 _Present Day_

 _Who am I? You sure you want to know? My story is not for those of the faint of heart. If somebody told you that it was a happy tale, that I'm just your average-ordinary girl, not a care in the world; well, I'm sorry to say that somebody lied. But I promise you, that this story like any other worth telling, is all about a boy._

I imagined a teenage boy, with brown hair and brown eyes, being about my height with a skinny, muscular physique.

 _That boy. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. He's the boy that I've loved more than any other boy, for as long as I can remember. But there's one small issue with that. He's dead. I kid you not. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is dead. And it's all my fault._

 _You may be wondering how it's my fault. Sit back and relax. Because I'm about to tell you a story. It's a very complicated story. I've had a very complicated past. In only last November, I've come across an alien device that allows me to transform into ten different aliens. It's called the Omnitrix, but I just call it the Alien Watch._

 _It's not just the Alien Watch that makes my past a complicated one. I've seen many pasts, many futures. I've seen two Benjamin Kirby Tennysons face their deaths. I've been in a dimension full of many different versions of Ben Tennyson. Twice, in fact._

 _Oh, and there's another problem with me being in love with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, other than him being dead. We're cousins. And yes, I know it's weird. But it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is that I'm in love with him. I don't care about anything else._

 _But if I am going to tell you this story, I have to start at the beginning. So sit back and relax, it's going to be a long story. But anyway, this is the story of how I became Gwen 10._

 _November, 2016_

 _Okay, this is where my story begins. Imagine yourself standing inside of a caged basketball court. That's where I was at. Oh, I almost forgot to describe myself. I'm about the same height of Ben Tennyson, my cousin. I have fiery red hair, that grew a little past my shoulders. Along with my hair, I had green eyes, too._

 _And the last thing that I'll mention is that I had a slender build; I suppose you'd call it? Anyway, Ben and I had met up at my house and walked down to the basketball courts to shoot some hoops. It wasn't a game; we just passed the ball back and forth and tried to shoot it into the hoop._

 _It was one of the warmer days in the fall, but it was still a bit chilly. We were both wearing sweats, Sweat pants with a sweater worn over a T-shirt. Like I said, all we were doing was passing the ball to each other and trying to make it through the hoop._

"So how's your week looking?" I asked.

"Um, the Madison High School Pre-Thanksgiving Break Dance is this week." Ben said. "And yes, I know that was a mouthful."

"You do know that we go to the same school, right?" I asked. "I mean, I know the dance is this week. So, what's your point of mentioning it?"

"I'm just telling you that is what's going on for me this week!" he said defensively. "I'm taking my girlfriend to the dance."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked. "What's her name again?"

"Kai. Her name's Kai Green." He said, as he threw the ball towards the hoop.

The ball hit the hoop and bounced off of it. I ran to grab the ball before he could get it to retry the shot.

"What, we talk to each other every day and you barely mention her at all?" I asked, as I threw the ball, making it into the hoop. "Nothing but net!"

"Show off. And why would you want to know about my girlfriend?" he asked. "Why would you care?"

"Ben, I do care! I want to know what's going on in your life!" I said, as he grabbed the ball from the ground. "This thing that we've been doing for the last three years, telling our parents that we're helping each other study, when in reality we go play video games, see movies, browse comic book stores and now playing sports together, it doesn't end there! Once again, I'd like to know about things that happen in your life!"

"Did you really have to draw that sentence out to be so long?" he asked as he threw the ball, missing again.

"Okay well, it was more than one sentence. More than two actually." I said. "And you know how I am when I have to make a point."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do." He said.

I looked at him, slightly taken back by that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Are you saying that I try to make my point too much?"

"I mean, yeah! You do make your point too much!" he said. "And you don't have to be a bitch about it!"

My eyes widened with shock once he said that.

"Excuse me," I said. "But what did you just say?"

"Just sayin'." He said.

"No. I want to hear you say it." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine! I called you a bitch!" He said. "I'm just trying to say that you don't-"

I backhanded him across the cheek, not wanting to hear whatever disrespectful words he had to say to me. He just looked at me, as he rubbed the now red spot on his cheek.

"Jeez, what the hell, Gwen?" he asked. "I was just trying to say-"

"Don't call me a bitch, when you are obviously an asshole!" I exclaimed, as I got up into his face.

He shrunk back in fear as I spoke, but I didn't care.

"I'm different than you, okay?" I asked him. "And that means you can't say a thing about me!"

He just stared at me with fear and didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes at him, before turning around and walking away.

"I'm going home." I said in an angry tone. "I'll see you later."

"But what about our game?" he asked from behind me.

I didn't answer.

 _I'm not proud of how I spoke to him that day. I was a very different person back then. But in all honesty, he was right. I had been a bitch that day. And even if I didn't want him to say that about me, it was the truth._

 _I can understand if you are confused at this point. "This is supposed to be an origin story", that's what you're asking yourself, right? It is an origin story. And again, you may be asking yourself why am I mentioning this part, how I was mean to Ben?_

 _Well, you can't make an omelet without blowing up a couple of eggs. It's weird analogy, I know, but I'm just trying to tell you about my tragedy. No super hero's origin story is complete without tragedy. I mean, think about it!_

 _Peter Parker lost his Uncle Ben, Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered in Crime Alley, Miles Morales lost the person he looked up to and later his mother, Bruce Banner was abused by his father as a child, I could go on with this._

 _You're probably thinking about how I know a lot about comic books, being a girl and that I should be into more girly things?. Well, it's just something that I picked up along the way. Mainly it was Ben who liked the comic books. But over time, I got curious about what his deal was with them._

 _So, one day while we were at the coffee shop that doubled as a comic book stuff, I asked him to introduce me to some of his favorites. So, he did introduce me. He showed me the first issue of a series called Ultimate Spider-Man, the issue being titled "Powerless" or something like that, I think._

 _In my opinion, it was nothing special. Spider-Man is Spider-Man. Okay, maybe I did like it a little bit. I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't cool in the least. But after that, I asked about more comic books._

 _And so, even if it did take long, he went through everything in his collection from Marvel Titles like Daredevil: The Man Without Fear, The X-Men and The Fantastic Four. And then there was DC Comics, which in my opinion had a few less than stellar titles. My least favorite was the Green Lantern, whom I didn't really understand._

 _Speaking of Green Lantern, I'm pretty sure that Ryan Reynolds starred as the title character in the Green Lantern movie a few years ago, which Ben despised. Next there was Superman, who was okay, I guess. And then there was Batman, who I think is the best out of the bunch for DC._

 _I mean, who wouldn't like Batman? He's the God damn Batman! Sorry, I had too. Anyway, I got sidetracked from telling my story. Sorry about that. Anyway, as I was saying, no super hero origin story is without it's tragedies. And this is the story of my tragedy._

 _A Week Later_

 _Thanksgiving. I hate Thanksgiving. Now what's so bad about Thanksgiving you may ask? Thanksgiving of 2016 was a bad day for me and it really was the start of what I call the downwards spiral._

 _On the night of the Madison High School Pre-Thanksgiving Break Dance, Ben's girlfriend Kai stood him up. And the next day she dumped him, after he saw her with another guy. Kinda shitty, huh? He wouldn't stop talking about it._

 _I came over to his house to try to cheer him up, bringing over his favorite video game that we both owned. And even that didn't cheer him up. Ben Tennyson never turned down the opportunity to have a 1v1 in Halo: Combat Evolved. That's his favorite video game, by the way._

 _One of his friends, Kevin Levin, called to tell me about the whole thing. I pretty much know all of his friends and he pretty much knows all of mine. I will be honest and admit that I felt a little betrayed when he wasn't the one to tell me. I mean, we tell each other literally everything and he couldn't tell me about this?_

 _I didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Anyway, it was Thanksgiving Day and the family had gathered at Ben's house, where his parents were hosting dinner. Ben stayed in his room for most of the time and didn't even come out of his room for dinner. It was fine by me really. If he wanted to ruin Thanksgiving for himself, he could be my guest._

 _Dinner was just about over. And yet again, Ben had still not come out of his room._

I excused myself from the table.

"I'm going to go take a walk." I said, as I got up. "I'll be back in a while."

"Take a sweater." My Mom said. "It's a little chilly outside."

I turned around and rolled my eyes so she wouldn't see me do it. I walked over the guest room, which also happened to be the room that I slept in whenever Ben and I would have a sleepover at his house. I walked into the room and picked up my sweater off of the bed, which was next to my Dad's coat and my Mom's jacket.

I pulled on my sweater and walked back out into the hall. I walked down the hall and back into the kitchen. I moved to the back sliding glass door and pulled it open.

"Where are you going, again?" my Mom asked.

I turned my head to look at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm just going to walk through the woods for a while." I said. "I'll be back soon."

Without another word, I stepped outside and closed the sliding door behind me, and I began my walk into the woods.

 _Ben_

 _Five Minutes Later_

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, my eyes snapped open. I sat up on my bed, waking up from my nap. I held my head from the headache I was having, trying to remember what I had just dreamed about.

And that's when it hit me. My eyes widened with shock as I remembered. The dream was about my entire life, or rather the three and a half years of it. I remembered how Gwen and I held each other one last time, as our timeline faded from existence. I cursed as I tried to remember what happened before that.

 _Dad. Dad dead. Shot. Assassinated by Sixsix. And where did that leave me? It left me angry and depressed. Not even Gwen could cheer me up. Gwen. Where is Gwen? Timeline erased from existence. Deal made with Hex; a trade-off. I traded in my relationship with Gwen to get my father back._

 _Was I proud of it? No, I was not. When I look back on it, I could have had a life with Gwen and I just threw it all away, and for what? Just to get my father back, who may have not wanted to come back? Was this the way I was raised? I admitted defeat, threw away everything I had accomplished just to get my father back. And because of it, my relationship with Gwen never existed._

 _Gwen and I could have had a long life together. Hell, her both she and her dad were waiting and hoping for me to ask her to marry me one day. I messed up. If only I could take it all back. Hmm, take it all back. Turn back time? That's what I'll do! I'll just go back and prevent myself from making that deal with Hex! The Omnitrix has to have an alien that can time travel!_

I reached to activate the Omnitrix, but I stopped once I realized it. There was no Omnitrix on my right wrist. It wasn't on either of my wrists. It finally dawned on me. I put my hand on my forehead in frustration as I got up from my bed. I moved over to my calendar to see that it said: November 24th, 2016.

 _Hex wasn't kidding. This is a complete rewrite of my history. After I accepted his deal to give up my relationship with Gwen in exchange to get my father back, there was a white flash. And then nothing. I woke up on my bed, as if the last three and a half years was a dream. Gone; erased from existence._

I frowned as I cursed myself in anger.

 _Why did I do it? I had everything! I was set for life and I threw it all away! I could have gotten over my Dad's death; it would have just taken time! But it doesn't matter now. It's done and I can't take it back. Jesus, this is One More Day all over again! And I hate One More Day! I hate that comic book; to think that I have to live through it now!_

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. That's when I realized again that I didn't have the Omnitrix anymore. It also dawned on me that this was the night that I got the Omnitrix. I ran to my door, opened it and ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

 _I have to find the Omnitrix again and clean up this mess!_

 _Gwen_

 _Five Minutes Later_

I continued to walk deeper into the woods, wondering when Ben would grow up and stop moping over a girl. I don't know why, but I thought I saw a light coming from up ahead. I started to cautiously approach the area that I thought I saw the light coming from.

Eventually, I realized that I _was_ seeing light and it was coming from flames around a crater. I approached the crater with caution.

 _I've seen these kinds of movies before. There's going to be a meteorite in that crater, which has inside of it a creature that's going to want to bond with me. Ugh! Damn Ben and his terrible superhero movies!_

I continued to cautiously approach the crater. I finally reached the edge of the crater and looked down into it. At the bottom of the crater, I saw a spherical orb, just sitting there. And inside of it, was what looked like an alien wrist watch.

My eyes widened with surprise when I saw it. As idiotic as it was for me to think that, I was curious about what the thing was. I reached out my hand, as if to touch it, before I drew my hand back. I turned around and began to walk away from the crater.

 _Nope! This is exactly what happens to blonde girls! They're dumb, they do something stupid and because of it, they screw themselves over! And Gwendolyn Tennyson is no blonde!_

I began to walk off back towards the house, when I stopped. I looked over my shoulder at the crater. I turned back around and slowly walked back over to the crater. I stopped at the edge of the crater and looked down at the mysterious alien watch, if that's what it was.

 _Well, I suppose one touch couldn't hurt_ , I though as I shrugged my shoulders.

I bent down and slowly began to reach for it.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the first chapter of the Gwen 10 spin-off story! What did you guys think? Obviously, this is an alternate universe apart from Bride To Be, so things are going to be different. Although certain villains may have similar origins, this is an entirely different universe, so anything can happen.

* Like for example, Sunny and Albedo. They will probably come to the story, but because of things to come, his/her origin story will be way different. Something different about Gwen's character in this universe, is that's she's cold hearted. That's why she has so many regrets during Omniverse.

* The next point that I want to make concerns this universe's Ben. Although there may be several cold moments and several funny moments between him and Gwen, there is a catch to his character. If you read the Omniverse crossover story arc from Bride To Be, then you know that this Ben's days are numbered. He's not going last long in this story before he gets killed off. But who knows? He may come back from the dead eventually?

* A few of you may be wondering what was going on with Ben when he woke up from his nap. Volume Two, which hasn't come out yet obviously, was supposed to have a different ending when I wrote out the main storyline for it. Obviously you guys won't see that ending, but I think you guys noticed that the way Ben thought when he woke up resembled the dreaded Spider-Man story "One More Day".

* Now, I hate One More Day as much as the next guy; it's the worst storyline since Sins Past. This makes me wonder even more why I thought it was a good idea to take that ending for Volume Two. You know, Ben trades his relationship with Gwen for the life of his father? Very One More Day-ish, don't you think?

* I decided not to go with that ending, because no one would have liked it and I would have lost a lot of readers. Although I have decided not to use that ending, I've recycled bits and pieces of that ending. So, the reason that Ben has memories that aren't his is because of an event that will remain without a name for now. This unnamed event caused this Ben to gain the mindset of a Ben who would have chosen to take that ending, in another alternate universe, if that makes sense.

* One last thing before I end this, Gwen's beginning narration is no doubt a reference to Sam Raimi's Spider-Man (2002). That's going to do it for me. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the Gwen 10 spin-off story. Please favorite and follow this story if you're excited for Volume Two of Bride To Be! Anyway, I'm going to go though so have a fantastic day and bye.

Next Chapter: Gwen and Ben argue over who can possess the Omnitrix.


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Device

Chapter 2: Alien Device

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Two of Gwen 10! So in this chapter, we're going to be picking up right where we left off. Gwen now has the Omnitrix and her Ben isn't going to be happy about it.

* Just a bit of a recap, Gwen 10's Ben has the memories of another Ben, because of an event that won't be mentioned until later on in the story. So, that's all I will say as of right now. So I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of Gwen 10. Here we go!

 _Gwen_

 _Earth-85_

 _November, 2016_

 _The Omnitrix. What is the Omnitrix? The Omnitrix, which at a time I called "The Alien Watch", is a, well, alien watch that releases a special energy which allows me to transform into a multitude of different aliens. And I admit it; I would eventually start using it for hero work. But that wouldn't come until later._

 _Ever hear the saying: "With great power, comes great responsibility"? Well Ben loved that saying. He drilled that into my skull before he passed. And honestly, I hadn't been following that saying like I should have been. I didn't follow that saying by giving up the Omnitrix. Look, I'm going too far into detail. It's best where we start right where we left off._

Without warning, the alien watch that sat at the bottom of the crater came to life. It practically jumped up from its place and latched onto my wrist. I let out a scream of shock and fear, as I fell backwards onto my back.

"Wha… What… Get off!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed the alien watch that was now on my hand. "Get off of me! What the hell is this thing?!"

"Gwen?" I heard a voice call out to me. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

It was Ben's voice.

"Ben?" I called back. "Did you finally decide to come out of hiding?"

I said that as I continued tugging on the alien watch, trying to get it off, but to no avail.

"Yeah, I came out." He called back, his voice getting closer. "Are you okay? Why are you screaming?"

"I, uh, uh, I thought I saw a spider!" I made up a stupid excuse.

"A spider? Outside in November?" he called back. "Are you sure you're not seeing things?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I called back.

I got back up, as I continued trying to pull the thing off of my wrist.

"You can stop yelling." Ben said, his voice coming from behind me. "I'm right here."

I whipped around and stuck my wrist behind my back.

"Ben!" I exclaimed with surprise. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"A surprise to see me? In my backyard?" he asked. "Why is that surprising?"

"Um, I don't know…" I said, my voice trailing off. "It's just you know… weird…"

"You're here." He said in an ominous voice.

"I'm here?" I asked him. "I've always been here Doofus. I never went anywhere!"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I don't remember what, Doofus?" I asked.

He stepped close to me.

"Maybe this will jog your memory a little." He said, as he cupped his hands on either sides of my face.

"Ben wait, don't-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, as he placed his lips on mine, shocking me to the core as he did this. He closed his eyes as he deepened kiss, which was beginning to scare me now. I couldn't take it anymore, it was just too weird. I pushed him away from me, which in return scared the hell out of him. He landed on his butt in the grass.

"Gwen, what-" He asked as he stood up, but I interrupted him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed, as I slapped him on the cheek. "I'm your cousin! Your cousin, Ben!"

Interestingly enough, Ben didn't seem fazed by all of this. He just took the smack I gave him and straightened up once I was done.

"Gwen, how can you not remember anything?" he asked.

"How can I remember what?" I asked him. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Again, he wasn't at all fazed by my words. Instead he just remained calm and continued to speak.

"Gwen, we dated for three years! You're telling me that you don't remember any of it?" he asked.

I was beyond shocked at this point. I was disturbed at the prospect of what he was saying and I was a little offended as well. He was babbling nonsense.

"Ben… I don't…" I began to speak, but he interrupted.

"You don't remember any of it? The amounts of dates we went on, the foes we defeated together? What about your Mana powers? What about Lucky Girl?" he asked. "What about Albedo? The Charm of Bezel! Don't you remember the Charm of Bezel?"

I shook my head, wanting him to finish talking before I spoke again.

"What about Verdona? Come on, tell me you that you remember Verdona! You have to remember Verdona!" he said.

I shook my head.

"Who's Verdona?" I asked.

His eyes widened with shock.

"I can't believe it! How can you not remember Verdona?!" he said. "She was… She was my…"

He cut himself off as he looked down at the ground. It sounded like he was beginning to cry. I stepped closer to him, feeling sorry for him now, forgetting all about my anger and the thing that was on my wrist.

"It's all gone." He whispered. "Hex completely erased the last three years of my life."

"Who's Hex Ben?" I asked.

He looked back up at me.

"You don't remember him either?" he asked. "How can you forget Hex after all he did to me? To us!"

I couldn't say anything. I was beyond confused at this point.

"What about the Omnitrix?" he asked me. "Do you remember the Omnitrix?!"

I shook my head.

"What's an Omnitrix?" I asked.

He smacked himself on the forehead, which made me roll my eyes in return.

"It was right here!" he said, as he walked over to the edge of the crater. "It sat at the bottom of this crater in a… Hey, it's gone! Where'd it go?! Someone beat me to it?"

All of a sudden, I had a pretty good idea what this "Omnitrix" he was yammering on about was. He stood up and looked at me.

"Show me your arm." He said.

I showed him my arm, without the alien watch.

"Your other arm." He said with frustration.

I hesitantly brought out my other arm out from behind my back. He looked at my wrist and his eyes widened.

"You took the Omnitrix?" he asked.

I lifted up my hand that had the alien watch on it's wrist.

"This is the Omnitrix?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, it is." He said. "And I want it back. Now."

"No problem, just tell me what's so important about." I said to him.

"It's nothing." He said. "Just hand it over."

"Sure thing. Just tell me what it does." I said back to him.

He let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, you win." He said. "It unleashes a special type of energy that allows the user to transform into hundreds upon thousands of aliens."

"Damn! Really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, in that case then, I won't hand it over." I said, lowering my wrist. "I think I might just keep it for myself."

"But you can't. It's mine." He said.

"No, it's not! It's mine!" I exclaimed, as I got closer to him. "It's on my wrist!"

"It may be on your wrist, but it's not yours!" he said. "It's mine!"

"Why does it has to be yours?!" I exclaimed. "Why does _everything_ have to be yours?!"

"Um, it's mine because I found it first!" he yelled back at me.

"No, you didn't! It's on my wrist!" I exclaimed. "How could you have found it first if it's on my wrist?!"

"I'm telling you, I found it first!" he said. "This is exactly where I found it three years ago!"

"You couldn't have found it first, because I was here first!" I said. "And what do you mean three years ago?"

"Okay, well maybe it isn't three years anymore." He said. "But I am telling you, I found it first."

"What are you talking about, Ben? And what did you mean by "I was here"?" I asked, not interested in arguing with him any longer. "You aren't making sense!"

"I still can't believe that you don't remember any of it!" he exclaimed. "I mean, you were gone for a while, a long while! We had a fight when we were ten and you just left my life for seven years!"

I was confused again. No, not again. I was _still_ confused.

"Ben, I never left! We never had a fight when we were ten!" I said. "I literally have no idea what you're talking about!"

"So you mean to tell me that you don't recall anything that I'm trying to tell you?" he asked. "Not even a little bit?"

"No." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure that you're sure?"

"Ben!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" he said, as he backed up away from me. "But seriously, can I have the Omnitrix now?"

"No." I said.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because I found it." I said. "And because it's on my wrist, not yours."

"But that doesn't mean that you can just keep it for yourself!" he said. "Can I _please_ have the Omnitrix back?"

"No." I repeated myself.

"But it's not yours!" he said. "I found it first, I already told you that!"

I rolled my eyes.

"How about you quit your whining and tell me how to work this thing?" I asked him.

"No." he said, as he turned away from me. "Figure it out yourself."

"But I don't want to figure it out for myself." I said. "If you really did use this thing like you claimed to, than you must know how to use it. So, I want _you_ to show me how to use it."

"No." he said.

"Get over here, now." I said in a demanding tone.

I talked to him in a demanding tone because I know that it intimidates him. He turned to look at me. I did the "come here" motion with my index finger. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. Once he was standing right next to me, he pointed at a button at the bottom of the watch's face, which was green with a black outline.

"There, press and hold that button." He said.

"This button?" I asked, as I lightly tapped the one he had pointed to.

"Yes." He said in an impatient tone.

I rolled my eyes at his impatience, before I pressed down on the button and held it. The ring popped up, being held up by a column of some kind.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Twist the ring clockwise or counter-clockwise until you find a silhouette that you like." He said.

I did as he said; I twisted the ring clockwise, until I came to an interesting looking silhouette.

"This one looks cool." I remarked.

He leaned in closer to get a better look at the alien watch.

"Oh, that one is Heatblast." He said.

"What does he do?" I asked.

"He can generate fire." He said.

"Oh, that's kinda cool." I said. "It's cold out anyway, so I might as well transform into him. How do I do it?"

"Just push down on the ring." He said.

I did as he said and was engulfed in a green flash. The next thing I knew, I was a couple feet taller than I normally was, I had two-toed feet, as well as five, thick fingers on each hand and I was made up of charcoal like pieces. Oh, and I was on fire.

"Wow, this is dope!" I said.

"Dope? You've never said that before, Gwen." Ben said.

"Oh can it, Doofus!" I said, as I spun a little and looked towards my back. "I'm just excited! This is cool!"

"Yeah, it was cool." He said in a glum tone.

"Oh, shut up!" I said. "You're just jealous."

He let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yep, you're right." He said. "I am _totally_ jealous."

"Ha! I knew it!" I said. "You are totally jealous!"

He didn't say anything after that. I tried to do something with this alien that he called "Heatblast", out of nowhere, I began to juggle fireballs.

"Huh." I said. "That's kinda cool, too."

"Well, duh! He's a fire alien!" he said. "Of course he can do it!"

I ignored him. I threw a mini fireball at a pile of twigs and small sticks. It lit up and I smiled with success.

"Oh my God, that's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, _ooo_ this and ahh that." He said. "But that's just how it starts. Then the mutations, villains and shit start appearing."

"Are you always so negative about everything?" I asked, as I lit another small fire.

"Hey, don't do that!" he exclaimed, as he ran over and began stomping on the small fires that I had made. "I almost started a forest fire when I first used Heatblast!"

I just ignored him as I pointed my index finger at him and began to concentrate. And then, I shot a small fireball at him, which lit the heel of his shoe on fire.

"Hey, cut that out!" He exclaimed.

He began to jump up and down, as well as ramming his heel into the leaves, trying to put out the fire. And I was laughing the entire time. Once he put the fire out, he looked at me with anger.

"I'm being serious, Gwen!" he exclaimed. "I almost caused a forest fire the first time I used Heatblast!"

"No, you didn't! You're lying! You never got this thing!" I said. "So therefore, you could never have done what you claim to have done!"

He got closer to my face, despite the heat that was radiating from me.

"Why do always have to be such a -"

"Don't finish that sentence, Benjamin!" I warned, interrupting him. "It'd be a shame for me to have to fry you!"

"Fine, I won't say it! I'll say this: Why do you have to be so mean all the time?" he asked me with anger.

Before I could answer, something surprising happened. A symbol on my chest, I guess you could say that it looked like an hourglass symbol? It began flashing red. I looked at Ben.

"Um, what does this mean?" I asked.

"You're about to time out." He said over the sound of the beeping. "You're going to revert back to-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by a loud noise, followed by a red flash. Once it had subsided, he looked back at me with a bit of weird expression. Also, I noted that I was colder than I had been before. He continued to look at me with a weird look.

"Um… Ah…" was all he said, as he looked away and pulled on the neck of his sweater, as if he needed air.

He then looked back at me and I noticed that his face was red. He was blushing!

 _He was blushing? But why?_

I finally worked up the courage to ask him what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him with caution.

"Um… Uh… You may want to look down." He said, as he continued to look at me.

I decided to look down, even though I was confused and when I did look down, I shrieked with shock at what I saw. For some reason, I was completely naked! There wasn't a single thing on my body that counted as clothes! I looked back at Ben, as I covered my chest with my forearm and used my other hand to cover my… other area.

"Doofus, don't look!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Jeez, sorry!" he exclaimed, as he looked to the left. "It's nothing I haven't seen before anyway!"

"You're a liar!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm really not!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe that you don't remember that we dated for three years! I mean, we may have screwed once or twice, so seeing you like this is nothing!"

"Stop talking!" I shrieked at him.

"Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed, as I looked around me.

I eventually spotted a bundle of shredded fabrics. My clothes.

 _How had I failed to catch that?_

They were of no use to me. I cursed with frustration as I shivered. Knowing that Ben wasn't looking, I wrapped both of my arms around my chest, trying to warm myself up. While I was doing that, I was so focused on trying to think about anything other than the fact that I was freezing, that I failed to notice Ben approaching.

I felt one of his arms go over my shoulder towards my back and that's when I lost it. I pushed him backwards as hard as I could, sending him backwards into a tree.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I exclaimed with anger as I covered myself again.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, not looking up at me. "You're freezing cold Gwen! I have to warm you up somehow!"

"Don't even think about touching me!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!" he yelled at me.

"Don't fucking look at me, maybe?" I asked.

He said nothing after that. And neither did I. Minutes pass and I just got colder. Eventually, I heard Ben approaching me again. I looked up to yell at him again, when I saw that he had his eyes closed and was reaching out his hand, in was the brown wooly sweater that he'd been wearing.

"What?" I asked with confusion.

"Take it." He said. "Just take it."

I looked at him with confusion once again, as I took the sweater from him.

"Um, thanks?" I asked.

I pulled the sweater over my head and down to my waist. Thankfully, the sweater fully covered my chest. However, it didn't very well cover, well… my other area. I still had to cover that area up.

"Don't sound so mean, Gwen." Ben said.

I ignored his comment.

"You can open your eyes now." I said.

He did what I said and opened his eyes, but still looked away from me. I respected that.

"Look, the sweater is going to warm you a little bit, but we still need to get back to my house." He said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going through the back door wearing just this!" I said.

"I didn't say that you were going to go through the back door." He said. "I'll unlock my window for you and I'll go through the back, while I wait for you to change clothes. You can borrow some of mine."

"I don't to wear your… Okay, fine. Thanks." I said, stopping myself from getting into another argument with him.

"Don't mention it, Dweeb." He said. "I just don't want you to catch a cold."

"Actually, catching colds has been linked to bacteria and not cold weather as some people would have believed." I said, as we walked back towards his house.

"Whatever, Dweeb." He said.

Eventually, he walked around me and come over to my right side, where the alien watch was. I looked at him and shot him a look.

"Can I see your hand, please?" he asked in a cautious tone.

I reluctantly lifted up my right hand for him to see, but I did it nonetheless. He gently took my hand and pulled the sweater sleeve up, revealing the alien watch. He began messing with it and I was about to push him away again, when he finally pressed a button and I kid you not, it turned into an ordinary wrist watch!

He then let go of my hand and began walking again.

"There." He said.

"What did you just do?" I asked him.

"It's a camouflage feature." He said. "Trust me, you don't want to walk around with the Omnitrix in it's true form."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it'll attract unwanted attention. Not only that, but it endangers your loved ones, even if they don't know who you are or not." I said. "I learned that the hard way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Because, I already told you!" he said, as he looked at me. "I was a superhero when I wore that thing before you!"

 _There's that claim again._

I didn't want to argue with him anymore, so if this is what he thought happened, then so be it.

"Sure you were." I said.

 _Okay, now I have a lot of regrets here. I regret even considering berating him and yelling at him. Sure, I was completely naked for some reason after my first transformation and he was there too, so it was really awkward._

 _But that didn't mean that I had to be a bitch to him, did it? Again, I was naked during this, so you have to understand me being defensive. I didn't want my own cousin to see me naked. Can you relate? I regret almost everything in this instance._

 _I just want to say that if Ben were alive today, I might be okay with him seeing me naked. I'm not saying that I wouldn't blush or attempt to cover myself, but I wouldn't yell at him like I did here._

Once we got back to the back gate, Ben opened it and let me through first. We both crouched down to move past the kitchen window without being seen. Once we were past, we moved a little faster around the corner of the house, to where his window was. Once we were there, he looked at me.

"Okay, you wait here. It should be dark enough out that even in there are people walking around out here, they shouldn't be able to see you." He said. "I'll go in and unlock my window and open it for you."

"Thanks." I whispered to him, as he snuck off back to the back door.

"Don't mention it." He quietly called back.

 _Ben_

I opened up the sliding glass door and walked back into the kitchen, where my family was just beginning to have pumpkin pie for dessert.

"Ben, where's your sweater?" Mom asked me.

"What are you talking about Mom?" I asked. "What sweater?"

"I specifically told you to take a sweater when you went outside." Mom said. "Now where's your sweater?"

"Mom, you never told me to take a sweater when I left!" I said.

She looked at me, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, as she turned away from me.

After Mom walked away from me, Gwen's mom spoke up.

"Ben, have you seen my daughter?" she asked.

 _Jesus, have you seen my daughter. Really? Why can't she just say "have you seen Gwen"? I don't think it's that hard to do so!_

"Yeah, she's still outside." I said, as I walked towards the living room. "She said she wanted to stay outside for a few more minutes."

Aunt Natalie just nodded, not saying anything else to me. I walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and out into the hallway. I quickly ran down the hallway and to my room. I opened my door, walked in and closed it behind me.

I then walked over to my window, pulled up the blinds and unlocked it. I opened the window, as well as pulling the screen up. I reached my hands out to Gwen, who still stood outside.

"Come on!" I quietly called out.

She took one of my hands in one of hers, as she used her other hand to help herself climb through my window. But of course, getting through the window couldn't just go smoothly. About halfway through the window, she tripped over herself and fell against me, which sent me down.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, as I hit the floor, landing on my back.

And Gwen landed right on top of me. It did create a bit of a loud noise, so that worried me. She looked down at me, blushing as red as a cherry. As much as I hated to, I had to say something.

"Um, you might want to get off of me." I said.

She blushed even more after I said that, for some reason.

"Right." She said, as she got off of me and both of us stood up.

"So, about those-"

Just then, I heard footsteps in the hallway headed towards my room. I looked at Gwen and interrupted her.

"Under my bed, now!" I commanded.

She must have heard the footsteps too, because she was on her stomach and had rolled underneath my bed in no time, and was now hidden by the fabric that hung on the bottom of the bed. I ran to the window and shut it, pulling the blinds down.

Next, I quickly ran back to my bed, grabbed a comic book and laid down on my bed and opened it, pretending to read it. Just then the door opened and Mom stepped into the room. I tried my best not to get distracted by the fact that there was a half-naked girl hiding under my bed and also the fact that Mom would tell if just the slightest thing was wrong.

 _Gwen_

I held my breath as the door to Ben's room opened. I heard someone walk in, before speaking.

"Ben?" I heard his mom ask.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What was that noise in here?" she asked.

"What noise?" he asked in return.

"I just heard a loud bang coming from your room!" she said.

"Mom, I didn't hear a loud bang sound from in here." He said. "Are you sure that you didn't just imagine it?"

Silence followed for a few seconds after that.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I guess I may have just been hearing things." She said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ben."

"That's alright, Mom." He said, as I heard the door close.

A few seconds of silence passed after that, before he spoke again.

"Oh my God, that was too easy." He said. "You can come out now."

I rolled out from underneath the bed, as Ben flung his legs over the bed and threw a comic book that he may have been pretending to read aside.

"Um, thanks for the warning." I said. "Now, about those clothes you said that I could borrow?"

"Right." He said, as he walked over to his dresser.

He opened up two drawers in his dresser and brought out a pair of boxers, a pair of socks and a pair of blue jeans. He carried you them over to the bed and laid them there.

"Why the boxers?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be cold." He said, as he moved to his closet. "Without a layer in between the jeans, you might be a little chilled."

 _He had a point, I guess._

He opened up his closet and pulled out a belt, a long sleeved, black cotton shirt and a jacket. He carried them all over to the bed and laid them down with the other clothes. Once he was done, he walked back over and shut the closet door. He turned around and looked at me for about half a minute.

I knew that I had to say something to him about leaving the room. But for some reason, I couldn't find the words. Instead, a bright pink blush appeared on my cheeks. His eyes widened.

"Right. I'm going to leave now." He said, as he moved towards the door.

"Best idea I've heard all day." I said, as he opened and closed the door behind him.

I let out a sigh, as I looked over to the bed. I walked over to it, as I pulled off Ben's sweater and tossed it to the floor.

 _Well, let's see if his clothes fit me decently._

 _Ben_

 _Five Minutes Later_

I had been waiting almost for about five minutes now. So, I silently knocked on my door before opening it a crack.

"Are you… you know…" I whispered into the room.

"Yes, you can come in now Doofus." She said.

I fully opened the door and walked in, catching a glimpse of her as she pulled my shirt down over her, you know, assets? She turned to face me, as she pulled on the jacket I gave her.

"Thanks." She said, as she walked over to me.

I had no idea what she was planning, but I knew that I didn't like the glint in her eyes. Out of nowhere, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her face.

"You owe me!" she hissed at me, before she pushed me backwards.

I slammed against the wooden door frame, cursing in pain as she left my room without a word.

"Jeez, are you moody much?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer.

 _Gwen_

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat. My mother looked up and immediately noticed that I was wearing a different pair of clothes.

"Um, Gwen honey, why are you wearing a different pair of clothes?" she asked. "Why are you wearing _your cousin's_ clothes?"

 _Oh, boy. How am I going to talk my way out of this one?_

I blushed, as I came up with my reason.

"Um, it's for a school project. Ben's helping me with it." I said in an uncertain tone.

Luckily, I think she bought it.

"And what's the class and project topic that you're doing?" she asked.

"It's a project for Psychology class." I said. "We're all supposed to pick from a list of things that are considered "out of the norm" and then do that thing for a week or two."

"And what did you pick off of that list?" she asked.

"Um, I picked wearing boy clothes for two weeks. So Ben is lending me some of his clothes to wear." I said. "That'd be out of the norm for a girl, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose it would." She said.

Everyone was silent now.

"Okay, that's fine, I guess." She said. "Just make sure to have your clothes in a bag before we go."

"Okay, Mom." I said, before leaving the room.

I quickly walked back to Ben's room and walked in, to see that he was watching T.V.

"What? Did you come to berate me more?" he asked. "Beat me, maybe?"

"Can you pack a bag of some of your clothes for me?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, sporting a confused look.

"Why?" he asked.

"My Mom asked why I was wearing your clothes." I said. "And I told her that it's for a Psychology project for school."

"Why did you tell her that?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know what else to say! I told her that the project was to do something to be considered out of the norm for two weeks and so I said that I had chosen to wear boy clothes for two weeks!" I said.

He just looked at me.

"So, can I get a bag of your clothes?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said, as he walked over to his dresser.

He brought out a few pairs of pants and then moved to his closet. He opened the closet door and pulled out a few long sleeved shirts, a few short sleeves shirts and another jacket. He stuffed them all into a backpack. He zipped it up and then handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, leaving his room without another word to him.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. First things first, the part where Gwen lost all of her clothes upon transforming, I have to give credit where credit is due. I want to give a shout-out to fellow writer csgt, as he did this in his story, Watch Boy and Lucky Girl, where Ben's clothes were shredded upon his first transformation.

* I'm not how I'm going to work around this issue with this universe's Omnitrix yet, but I'll figure something out. It should be obvious that Gwen transforming into Heatblast first, as well as Ben referencing a forest fire is a nod to the original series.

* What did you think of Ben's claims, of that he had the Omnitrix before her and all of that? What did you think of Gwen's excuse for why she was wearing Ben's clothes?

* Anyway, that's going to do it for me, so have a great day and, bye!

 _ **Review Responses**_

 _jasongd: And another very Interesting story congrats I'll be witing for next chapter BWEN Forever_

Thanks for the feedback jasongd, I'm glad you find the story to be interesting.

 _thestutz: I love chapter 1 it was great. Keep up the great work. You are a great author._

Thank you for the feedback. I appreciate the fact that you think I'm a great author.

Next Chapter: Ben starts giving Gwen pointers on how to use the Omnitrix, much to her dismay.


	3. Chapter 3: Superhero 101

Chapter 3: Superhero 101

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Three! So, as I said in the last chapter, Ben is going to attempt to give Gwen some pointers on how to use the Omnitrix. So, with all of that being said, let's get into the chapter!

 _Gwen_

 _Earth-85_

 _November, 2016_

 _So I never gave Ben the Omnitrix. No matter how much he wanted it and how much he tried to convince me of a past that didn't exist, I never gave it to him. And to this day, I regret not just giving him the damn thing._

It was the day after Thanksgiving. Mom and Dad were both out of the house, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up from the couch in the family room and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole, to see Ben standing on the other side, with one hand behind his back.

"Why does it have to be him?" I quietly asked myself.

I unlocked the door and opened it, and was greeted by his smiling face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Do I have to?" I asked in return.

"Please?" he asked.

"What do you have behind your back?" I asked him.

He brought out a bouquet of flowers that he'd been holding behind his back, as he sported a toothy grin. But they weren't just any flowers. They were yellow roses, my favorite type of flowers.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you want?"

"I want the Omnitrix, for starters." He said. "And I want to remind you of the relationship that we had once shared."

"I already told you that we didn't have a relationship!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we… You know what? I'm not going to start this with you again." He said.

"Wise choice." I said.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" he asked.

I just stared at him, wanting to say no. I finally let out a sigh, as I moved out of the way.

"Thank you." He said, as he walked in.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

He turned to look at me while I closed the door and locked it behind him.

"I came here to give you some pointers on how to use the Omnitrix." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Here we go again,_ I thought.

"Why would I want pointers from you?" I asked.

"Because I wore that thing before you." He said.

"Of course, you did." I said. "But I have to ask again: Why would I want pointers from you?"

"Because if you're going to use that thing to be a superhero, you'll need all of the advice you can get." He said.

"I don't want to be a superhero, Ben." I said.

"What? That's crap!" he said. "I've been in your shoes, I know how to use that thing! I can help you learn!"

"For the last time, you never were a superhero, Ben." I said. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I swear on my sister that I'm telling the truth." I said.

"You don't have a sister, Ben." I said with confusion.

"Well, no." he said. "Not anymore, anyway."

"You know what? No. No more of this "not anymore, anyway"." I said. "No more of this "at some point" bullshit. You never had a sister, you never wore this thing and we never dated!"

"Gwen, you need to think about this." He said.

"I am thinking Ben. I'm thinking in the rational way." I said. "Unlike you."

"Gwen, I'm telling you now, you are wrong." He said. "I promise that you're wrong!"

"Ben please, think to yourself for a minute." I said. "Can you just accept the fact that you probably just had a really weird dream?"

"I won't accept that you think I'm lying." He said.

"I don't think you're lying. I _know_ you're lying." She said. "There's a huge difference."

"If I'm lying, then how did I know how to work the Omnitrix?" he asked.

My confident face fell.

"And how did I know that pressing that button would put the Omnitrix into camouflage mode?"

He got me there, I had to admit.

"Okay, you got me! But there's still one thing that doesn't make sense."

"And what's that?"

"Why do you insist that you "had" a sister? Why do you insist that you wore this thing "before me"? And why do you insist that we "dated"?"

"Because we did?"

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I couldn't take his insistence anymore. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up off the ground, surprising myself as I did that. Surprisingly, he just smiled after a few seconds.

"Yep, the Omnitrix will do that to you." He said.

I dropped him back on the ground and just looked at my hands.

"Don't expect being able to do too much with that strength." He said.

I looked up at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was never able to lift a car, not in my human form at least. I'd say that in my human form, I could only bench press one hundred pounds."

I shook my head with anger.

"You… lift… human form…" I stuttered as my face turned red. "You never wore this thing!"

He just sighed.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just losing my mind." He said with a tone of sarcasm.

I stared at him.

"I don't think you're crazy." I said with a sigh. "But I do think you need help. Thinking that you were once a superhero and as well thinking that we shared a romantic, if even _sexual_ relationship, is unhealthy to think to say in the least."

I cringed when I said the word "sexual". Meanwhile, Ben's face dropped.

"Right. Right. I get it." He said as he began to scratch the back of his neck. "I get it."

He backed up away from me and back into the foyer of the house.

"Ben? Where are you going?"

"Home." He said as he took the bouquet of flowers with him. "Where I should be."

I was confused. A minute ago, he had been focused with giving me a few pointers on how to use the alien watch and now he wanted to leave? I decided to ask him.

"What about the alien watch? What about giving me a few pointers?"

He turned his head but didn't look at me.

"Do you even want pointers?"

I didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

He moved to the door and opened it.

"Look, if you want the pointers, call me. Or don't. Why should I care?"

He left without another word and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't at least a little worried for him.

 _Later That Night_

The talk that I had with Ben earlier that day rang fresh within my mind. I was starting to feel bad for how I had spoken to him. I laid on my stomach on my bed, looking at my phone, contemplating calling him.

 _No,_ I thought as I rolled over on my side, facing away from my phone. _I won't let him win._

I tried to go to sleep, but the guilt of not calling him was eating away at me. With a sigh, I rolled back over and picked up my phone. I opened my contact list and tapped on his contact information. I tapped the call button.

 _Author's Note:_

* Okay, I know it was probably a lackluster chapter, but it's been a while and I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this story. I know that Gwen 10 will eventually be involved with Omniverse, I'm just not sure how to get her there and what comes after that. Please, if any of you guys have any ideas of what could happen before Omniverse and after, let me know.

* But anyway, this is where I leave you. I'm going to go though, so have a Bwen-tastic day and bye.

 _ **Review Responses**_

 _thestutz (Chapter 2): I love chapter 2 it was great. Keep up the great work. You are a great author._

Thank you, Stutz. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Although I can't say that I agree with you saying I'm "a great author", I've made numerous mistakes in the past. But nevertheless, thanks for the review, as always.

 _jasongd (Chapter 2): And another great chapter congrats BWEN Forever_

Thanks, Jason. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review, as always.

 _Josh Spicer (Chapter 2): Even if Ben was lying this Gwen is being a never ending bitch._

Thanks, Josh. Yes, I know she's a bitch. But that will end eventually. Thanks for the review, as always.

 _jasongd (Chapter 1): And another very Interesting story congrats I'll be witing for next chapter BWEN Forever_

Thanks, Jason. I'm glad you think it's an interesting story. Thanks for the review, as always.

 _thestutz (Chapter 1): I love chapter 1 it was great. Keep up the great work. You are a great author._

Thanks, Stutz. I'm glad you liked Chapter One. Thanks for the review, as always.

Next Chapter: Gwen finally gives in and asks Ben for pointers on how to use the Omnitrix.


End file.
